1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a locking cover made of a molded plastic material for a vessel having a neck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document FR-2893922 discloses a locking cover as described above, in which the cage has a peripheral ring (503A) connected by its bottom edge alternatively to locking tongues of the neck (503G) and to arms (503D) provided with locking tongues for locking onto the stopper. Between the ring and the locking tongues there is a peripheral seat in which is inserted a locking element that pushes the tongues back onto the neck and thus fastens the cover on the neck. This, therefore, constitutes a two-stage locking process for locking the cover on the vessel. A disadvantage of this locking cover is that its production by molding entails a large amount of material and a complex mold.